bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Citizen
Discussion Something I noticed is that the 2 images earier posted to this Wiki showing the male and female models lists them as "Partygoers." However, in the game, each one is listed as "Rapture Citizen." Unownshipper (talk) 23:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :I assume its just another/alternate name for them, maybe its just worth mentioning in Behind the Scenes? :Shacob (talk) 15:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but I wonder if "Partygoer" is in fact a specific name for them, or if whoever made the image just added it as a nickname so that vierwers would be able to call them something. Night at the Kashmir, you uploaded the image, can you shed any light on the subject? Is the site on which you found them reputable? ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Type I tenatively tagged the page under the "BioShock 2 Enemies" Category, but is that correct? Eleanor attacks them like enemies and they exhibit some other characteristics of enemies (being searchable, holding valuables, going all rag doll when attacked, etc.), but they aren't combative. That's why I didn't add the "Splicers" category, but is that right? I mean, how else do we group them? Unownshipper (talk) 23:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Since the one's seen in Outer Persephone are infact splicers from a Little Sisters perspective, then wouldn't they technically be counted as a splicer model? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 13:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose so. My only concern is that they're not "Splicers" in the technical sense. If we do add them to the Splicer Model template, how shall we do it? Give it its own row, or put it next to Survivor and rename the row from "removed content" to "Non-Combative" (< My personal preference). ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Rapture Citizens in Burial at Sea Should the male and female citizens seen on Market and High street in Burial at Sea be added to this page? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 13:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :That's a tough queation, but an expected one. Here's the thing, this is a specific model with a specific name. We don't even know what the models in Burial at Sea are called. I would personally recommend no. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Female Model 4 Model 4: This model is dressed exactly like model 2, except her dress has been ripped and is stained. Her make up is smeared and it appears as if she was beaten. Where is she seen? The only "Rapture Citizen" I've seen that looks stained and beaten is the 4th male model. The one that young Eleanor harvests at the beginning of the intro could easily just be Model 2, and you never see her face. Unownshipper (talk) 23:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe this helps? I found this a while ago: http://www.deviantart.com/art/UNFINISHED-Escape-to-Columbia-436841916 Its really hard to find these models online... :Shacob (talk) 23:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Shacob that was the model i was talking about! I found a picture online that had the four seperate variations of the female partygoer (like the one for the four colour variations of Baby Jane in Bioshock 2). The beaten up model was on that but i cant find the picture anymore, I think it might of been taken down Night at the Kashmir (talk) 01:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Yhrite from deviantART actually has some really nice pictures done using models from Bioshock: :::http://yhrite.deviantart.com/art/Splicer-in-the-Mirror-446346928 :::Night at the Kashmir (talk) 01:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::These are very cool images. ::::So are these made by extracting the files from the game and tweaking them to be posed? I just want to be sure that Model 4 really does come from the game (since we never see her in this state) and Yhrite didn't simply redesign a clean Rapture Citizen for the purpose of making an awesome picture. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 20:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::The beaten up model is one of the variants of the female partygoer, like the male variant, I just cant find the picture of that one with the other 3 variations. But im not sure if that version was actually used in the game. It could likely have been the one eleanor harvested from in the intro but it's hard to tell. I think the beaten up male variant only appeared in outer persephone by accident, as all of the other models are the cleaner versions, so it seems strange to have that bloodied one just casually standing there. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 22:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually on further examination of the game's intro I do think the woman harvested by eleanor is the fourth model. If you look closely you can see a stain on the back of her dress, and the frills at the end are dark and dirty when compared to a clean version of the model. ::::::I disagree. I don't see any stain and I think that the dark spot on the frills is just a shadow. We never see what the beaten model looks like from behind on Yhrite's DeviantArt, so it's impossible to tell if the corpse Eleanor gathers from is actually the beaten model. ::::::Regardless, I have a question about the other models. Model 3 is described as wearing "a black dress and can have either black, red or blonde hair." I see one woman in a black dress in the cinematic (the woman pointing) and she only seems to have brown hair. ::::::If I'm not mistaken, we may have a fifth female model. I think I see two models with reddish hair wearing a blue dress. ::::::It's really a shame that Outer Persephone only has two examples of the female Rapture Citizen (the model 1 corpse and the model 2 looking at Gil's statue), clearly a lot of work went into their design. ::::::Unownshipper (talk) 02:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC)